


Warmth

by popfly



Series: This Might Help Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, fix-it ficlet, season three spoilers, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://www.keysmashblog.com">Keysmash</a>'s This Might Help challenge, week two, episode 3.02 "Chaos Rising".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Keysmash](http://www.keysmashblog.com)'s This Might Help challenge, week two, episode 3.02 "Chaos Rising".

Derek and Stiles were bickering - again - and Deaton was finding something to help Isaac warm up, and Scott was watching Isaac.  
Watching him run a shaky hand through his wet hair, watching his lips stay the same pale blue they’d turned in the ice bath, watching him shiver on the tabletop after reliving incredibly traumatic memories.

Stiles was showing Derek something on his phone, showing him that “yes, Derek Downer, you can find blueprints for all the buildings in Beacon Hills if you know the right search terms,” and Deaton was crushing a pill into a mug of tea so Scott slid a little closer to Isaac, close enough to feel the chill coming off him.

“You okay?” he asked, whispering so no one would notice. Isaac didn’t like admitting things were wrong, especially in front of Derek, but he’d been opening up to Scott more and more all summer.

“Still freezing,” Isaac said, his teeth chattering to illustrate his words. “Worried about Erica. If she really is - “

“She might not be. Maybe you heard wrong, or remembered wrong. You’ve been through a lot since then.”

Isaac nodded, his hair dripping into his face, and Deaton came over then, the mug trailing steam. “I put something in to help regulate your body temperature. You should warm up in increments, not all at once. That won’t be good for you.”

“Thanks,” Isaac said, and took the tea, sipping at it and grimacing. Scott made to move away, maybe step between Derek and Stiles before Derek’s claws popped out, but Isaac’s hand shot out and gripped his shoulder. “Don’t.”

Scott tilted his head, and Isaac hid his mouth a little behind the rim of the mug.

“You’re warm.”

Isaac didn’t look at him, stared down into his tea with a frown, and Scott felt the urge to hug him so strong it nearly took his breath away. He climbed up onto the counter and slid one arm between Isaac’s back and the wall, the other curling over Isaac’s chest.

Isaac made a small noise and tucked his face into Scott’s neck, and Scott ignored the way Isaac’s hair was soaking through his shirt, or the looks he was suddenly getting from everyone else in the room. He ignored Derek's hurt, Stiles's surprise, and Deaton's knowing look and focused on holding Isaac tight and helping him get warm.


End file.
